Por una falla mecánica
by Briel Black
Summary: Sabía que ella había hecho algo para evitar que él abandonara el camino que debía seguir, aunque ésto hubiera sido causado por una falla de su automóvil, se sentía más que satisfecha.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por una falla mecánica.**

Entró al autobús después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Llevar el control de una secundaria no era algo fácil de hacerse, además de que ella se complicaba más de lo necesario haciendo trámites y trámites que podía hacer después. Pero aún así, le gustaba hacer eso, le provocaba satisfacción enterarse que a pesar de los problemas que surgían diariamente, podía ayudar un poco en la formación de aquellos jóvenes. Además de que le hacía sentir importante que le llamaran "Directora Tsunade"

En un instante se preguntó qué hacía en un transporte público cuando tenía un automóvil en su casa y recordó que esa mañana no había arrancado y maldijo por décima vez en el día al vehículo que ninguna culpa tenía. Se aseguraría de llevarlo al mecánico al día siguiente, sin duda, aunque no le agradase desperdiciar su sábado en algo así. Le desagradaba viajar en un camión más que cualquier otra cosa, e ir entre el gentío después de haber trabajado descomunalmente todo el día no era algo que le provocara particular interés.

Trastrabilló a punto de caer cuando el vehículo comenzó a avanzar, pero al instante recuperó la compostura para pagar su pasaje. Tomó un lugar entre los pasajeros y destensó la espalda, una vez sentada dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Se sobó la sien con dos dedos de su mano derecha: realmente era frustrante estar entre tanta gente cuando usualmente hacía otra cosa.

Al paso de un par de minutos estaba más acostumbrada al sitio. Se acomodó en el asiento e irguió la espalda antes de tomar su bolsa y posarla sobre las piernas mirando decididamente al frente.

Movía la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás casi frenéticamente a causa de los movimientos del autobús; unos instantes más rápido que otros debido a las paradas tan bruscas que hacía el conductor. Subía gente de una variedad que le sorprendió, varias personas de traje, algunos estudiantes, hasta un par de muchachos con vestimentas extravagantes que le dieron escalofríos. Y al último, cuando faltaban sólo un par de kilómetros para llegar a su residencia, subieron al autobús cuatro jóvenes con gorras que les cubrían el rostro y ropa negra.

Posterior a susurrar uno de ellos al conductor, se mezclaron entre los pasajeros y cubrieron ambas salidas. Fue cuando pudo percatarse qué era lo que estaba pasando y maldijo nuevamente a su vehículo y a su mala suerte que le obligó a subir a ese camión, pero no se inmutó porque significaba que algo mucho peor podía pasar, después de todo, sólo traía una cantidad no muy ostentosa de dinero y un collar de cuarzo que llevaba por simple costumbre, ni siquiera el móvil, pues lo había dejado en su casa al salir presurosa a la estación de autobuses.

Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse intranquila y con miedo a que estuvieran a unos cortos instantes de asaltar el camión.

—¡Señores y señoras!... —habló fuertemente una muchacha. Tsunade sintió que había escuchado esa voz anteriormente pero decidió no darle importancia en ese momento.

—Quiero que todos ustedes cierren la maldita boca y saquen a la vista todo lo que tengan de valor. —Le interrumpió una voz masculina. Le intrigó el tono de ésta, el énfasis con el que mencionaba cada palabra y la efusividad de las mismas, sabía con mucha certeza que conocía esa voz, pero no tenía la menor idea de por qué o de quién era.

—¡Cállate imbécil, yo iba a decir eso! —informó con cólera la primera voz. Cuando la joven se giró hacia el otro muchacho, la directora puso distinguir una cabellera rojiza entre la gorra y la chaqueta negra.

—Cállate tú, cabeza de zanahoria. —Fue un deja-vu, había escuchado esa discusión antes. Se vio en la necesitad de forzar a su cerebro a recordar dónde y de quiénes eran esas voces tan particulares.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado dos semanas atrás en el colegio golpeó su memoria como una bala. Suigetsu Houzuki. Recordó su cabello y sus reclamos, sus argumentos para convencer de que él no había robado el examen cuando las pruebas eran obvias.

_—Fue Karin. —_Aseguró el joven cuando sintió que no tenía más escapatorias. Y también volvió a ver en su mente la escena de la dirección escolar abriéndose estrepitosamente, y una muchacha pelirroja entrando de súbito a ésta, gritando maldiciones al Houzuki por haberla delatado cuando había dicho que no lo haría. El mismo _"cabeza de zanahoria"_de hace unos instantes.

—Karin. —mencionó en voz alta, aún perdida en sus recuerdos.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo q...? —la joven giró la cabeza con hastío al escuchar su nombre y se quedó estupefacta por un instante al percatarse de que nadie ahí debería conocerla y cuando se topó con los ojos cafés de aquella persona que conocía perfectamente, abrió la boca en demasía, sorprendida más que nada. Dio un codazo a su compañero, quien la volteó a ver con fastidio pero al instante cambió la expresión de su rostro por uno que se asemejaba al de la pelirroja

Ambos apartaron la vista de la profesora y Karin caminó presurosa a la parte delantera del camión, susurró algo a uno de sus compañeros y, sin decir más, los cuatro bajaron del autobús dejando atónitos a muchos pasajeros puesto que se habían ido con las manos vacías.

Ni Suigetsu ni Karin asistieron a clases por varios días, con la esperanza de que la directora se olvidase de lo que había ocurrido, porque les esperaba un largo discurso sobre honestidad que no tenían la menor intención de escuchar. Pero la mujer no lo dejaría como algo pasado, sino que lo usaría como escarmiento para ellos porque muy dentro de sí, sabía que esos jóvenes no tenía vocación de ladrones.

Día tras día, mandó a su secretaria Shizune a buscar a esos dos muchachos personalmente en su aula para llevarlos a la oficina y siempre era lo mismo, no estaban en el colegio. Al cabo de una semana y media, la rubia se halló frente a la melena blanquecina de Suigetsu, parado en la puerta de su oficina, con un cigarrillo en la mano y mirada de despreocupación, como si la ocasión lo ameritase.

—Karin dice que ya no vendrá. —Explicó de mala gana, tanto por hacer de mensajero de la pelirroja como por enfrentar cara a cara a la profesora que le había visto tratando de asaltar un transporte público. Qué suerte, realmente, era la primera vez que los cuatro trataban de hacerlo y les salía mal, no era que Sasuke lo hubiera errado en sus cálculos, o que Juugo hubiera establecido un horario incorrecto, ni siquiera que la discusión que él había tenido con Karin los hubiera delatado; pero, ¿por qué tenía que estar la directora justo en ese camión?

—No puede hacer eso, y si tienes planeado hacer lo mismo, mejor olvídate de esa idea porque no le he dicho a la policía, ni lo que piensas que hice... ¡Y deja de fumar! —exigió con voz severa. Aunque sonaba amenazante, al Houzuki le sorprendió que la reacción hubiera sido tan positiva.

—¿Y qué voy a perder por esto? —Sasuke y Juugo tenían una endemoniada buena suerte porque la Senju no los hubiera visto, pensó el muchacho.

—Nada —concluyó la rubia, dejando atónito a Suigetsu—. Pero tendrás que compensarme viniendo a mi oficina después de clases a ayudarme con el papeleo por las próximas tres semanas, tú solo, supongo que con uno bastará. —Obviamente no esperaba recibir un regalo con globos por lo que había intentado hacer, pero eso era raro. El de cabellos plateados se sorprendió por las acciones de la profesora pero sólo pudo asentir y salir de ahí antes de que cambiara de opinión y decidiera llamar a la policía.

En lo que restó del día, la mujer no pudo dejar de interrogarse a sí misma. Había decido anticipadamente que conversaría con ellos, que trataría de asesorarles para que no volvieran a hacer algo parecido, pero aún así, dijo algo que no había planeado, las palabras habían salido de su garganta sin que antes pasaran por su encéfalo. ¿Qué había pasado? Realmente ni siquiera ella lo entendía.

Pero cuando, al otro día, el joven llegó al terminar la jornada estudiantil a la oficina de la directora, ella sólo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al percatarse de que asumía una responsabilidad.

Con el paso de los días, la compañía del otro por las tardes dejó de ser causa de tensiones, para pasar a ser rutinaria. Después de las tres semanas dichas, Suigetsu siguió acompañando a la directora porque conocerla como algo más que la profesora molesta que no los dejaba ser como querían, era confortable e intrigante a la vez.

Tsunade siempre había hecho lo posible por ayudar a sus estudiantes en lo que necesitaran, pero sabía perfectamente que con éste había sido diferente, sabía que ella había hecho algo para evitar que él abandonara el camino que debía seguir, aunque ésto hubiera sido causado por una falla de su automóvil, se sentía más que satisfecha.


End file.
